1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wrench with a removable structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
With reference to FIG. 16 for a wrench disclosed by the inventor of the present invention in U.S. Pat. No. 6,655,237, the wrench has the advantage of a removable structure, so that the wrench can be disassembled to replace a ratchet 72 without a need of purchasing the whole set of wrench if a shaft portion 722 of the ratchet 72 is worn out by the rotation of screw components, but such wrench also has the following shortcomings.
In FIG. 17, a groove 732 disposed at an external peripheral surface of a seal cover 73 is in a semicircular shape, and comes with an open shape on a lateral side. In other words, the groove 732 has two sealed ends 733, such that when the seal cover 73 is manufactured, the seal cover 73 with two sealed ends 733 and without any groove 732 cannot be made of an iron sheet with a simple material form, so that the groove 732 can be manufactured by a machine tool. When the seal cover 73 is fixed to the machine tool, the seal cover 733 is rotated by 60 degrees. The groove 732 has sealed ends 733, and thus the shape of the groove 732 cannot be cut by a cutting machine, since the cutting machine cannot cut an object into a semicircular shape. Therefore, the seal cover 73 integrally formed by the powder injection molding method has a less strength than the seal cover 73 that is made of an iron sheet in a simple material form.